This invention pertains generally to non-invasive methods and apparatus for analyzing and improving human balance. More particularly, this invention describes a human balance analysis and improvement apparatus and method that involves the use of separate and synergistically integrated and combined means for analyzing and producing perfect core body alignment and balance: a torso alignment indicator and sway measurement apparatus and system, a foot force measurement and force centering apparatus and system, balance information display apparatus and system, apparatus and methods for calibration of the said apparatus and system, and processing apparatus and systems for combining, displaying and facilitating the operations of the foregoing. In initial non-preferred embodiments of the invention, the alignment indicator apparatus and system included laser alignment apparatus and sway measurement apparatus based on a subject mounted accelerometer or infrared technology. In the preferred embodiment, the aforesaid functions are performed using motion capture video technology. The foot force measurement and force centering apparatus and system may use available technology such as a MATSCAN® mat or use a sensor mounted rigid balance board, but is preferably based upon the force plates of the invention. Data received from the aforesaid devices or various combinations thereof is then integrated and displayed by appropriate software and/or display apparatus for use in perfecting, analyzing and/or correcting human balance. Calibration is accomplished by a unique equilibrium measurement apparatus (the Balance Testing Device of the invention) and a method for using the apparatus which provide an objective means for evaluating the data obtained via the aforesaid devices and systems to arrive at objective balance and likelihood of falling scores and measurements.
The science of human kinesiology defines numerous factors that influence a person's sense of balance and ability to perform movement with confidence. Those factors are both physical and mental, derived from sensory inputs to the brain, including signals from the inner ear, eyesight and feet. In addition, many professionals associated with improvement in human kinetics acknowledge the significance of balance in achieving improvement in their subjects. Coaches, dance instructors, therapists, trainers, doctors include those who advocate balance training as a key factor in development of improved kinetic capability. Finally, the measurement and analysis of balance in the human body, both static and dynamic, is of increasing importance as the population ages. It is estimated that the cost of falls in the U.S. alone is responsible for 17 billion dollars per year.
The array of equipment used by professionals to develop improved balance in their subjects includes numerous sensors and training devices which either attach to the person or act to support the person and let a professional analyze what the person's performance appears to be. Historically, the measurements of balance have focused upon force measurements at the feet or sway of the body core in order to achieve neuromuscular reduction. In some cases, sway is deduced from measurements of height, body mass index and foot force variation. In others, sway is analyzed using accelerometers with no reference to foot force.
However, with all of the attention placed upon improving balance, there is no simple objective measurement of “perfect balance” which can serve as a “benchmark” for use in analysis and correction of balance issues and to which a person can aspire. That is, all of the current measurement devices define outputs of performance but do not correlate those outputs with a set of measurable standards for various movements to define balance and to provide feedback on how it may be attained. The instant invention provides the means to establish those standards and show a subject what must be done to meet them while using the device. The significance of such a device is that it can be applied by all who seek to improve human kinetics in many different venues with any number of different subjects of varying capability, including the elderly, the disabled, the injured and the healthy.
In addition, it correlates an array of measuring equipment into a single measurement apparatus, system, method and set of standards that can be viewed in both static and dynamic formats at relatively low cost. It does this by creating a means of directly measuring alignment of the body core with the feet while directly measuring both sway and foot forces and integrating the three variables into one measurement system. Further, the apparatus for calibration of the balance measurement devices and systems described in order to arrive at objective standards and measurements for balance and likelihood of falling can also be used to help calibrate and objectify the less perfect measurements obtained using existing systems.
In its preferred embodiments, the system of the invention uses two force plates and two video cameras joined in a fixed framework and linked to a data processing device such as a personal computer. A person being measured dons an adjustable vest containing sensors on the back which can be moved to specific body points for best analysis of balance. The subject mounts the force plates and performs simple maneuvers which are captured in seconds by the computer operated by a therapist. The slightest variation in body movements and foot force distribution are detected. Each maneuver is 15 seconds or less with eyes open or closed. On video display provided by the system (which will typically be accessed via an associated personal computer monitor) the therapist sees every aspect of the subject's performance for the entire body, including sway, center of force, frequency of movement and posture. These are automatically recorded in millisecond increments and can be analyzed for each body segment. The software automatically integrates the feet with the upper body. However, the key output of the software is the scoring system.
Every measurement provides a completely objective score which has been correlated with exact determination of the power required to correct movement and maintain balance, as well as predict risk of fall. The best score is preset to 100. The system detects in seconds any deviation from 100 and provides an overall score at the end of each maneuver. The subject's scores are recorded and tracked in the software to display progress. Next, the therapist selects therapeutic protocols from an electronic library in the software. They can be customized by the therapist and copied or emailed to the subject. Each is saved in the person's record. Finally, a person can obtain training to improve balance right on the equipment provided. Various exercises are electronically measured and the results viewed by the subject and/or therapist in a dynamic mode as the therapist advises the subject on the proper movement and determines necessary changes.